Morceaux de Vie
by Lady Lawy
Summary: AxelRoxasReno -Drabbles- Une vie à trois n'est pas toujours évidente... Il y a des hauts, des bas, du bonheur, de la tristesse... Titre thèmes! Méga up sortie du carton à chapeau... Aout 2011
1. Whisky

**Morceaux de Vie**

LawSama

* * *

Drabbles écrit pour la communauté Frenchdrabble sur LJ. Chaque drabble est construit à partir d'un mot qui constituera le titre vu que je suis un peu feignante lol

Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'aime bien écrire sur ARR. Je sais que ce couple n'a grâce qu'aux yeux de certain(e)s mais cela ne me freinera pas :3

Merci à Nayru qui me soutient dans mes écrits ARR-iens XD

* * *

**- Whisky -**

Etalé sur le canapé comme un pacha, son verre à la main avec quelques centimètres de liquide ayant survécu à sa gorge assoiffée. Et pour témoin, le cadavre de la bouteille de _Jack Daniel's_ qui traîne sur la table basse en verre. Il lâche un soupire, son regard morne fixant le liquide ambré avec une pointe de désespoir. C'est tout ce qu'il reste… Le verre se baisse, touchant presque le sol, sa tête roulant en arrière d'ennui. Avec fainéantise, il jette un coup d'œil à la pendule, se relevant le moins possible pour constater qu'il ne devrait pas tarder.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres au son de la porte qui s'ouvre. Fini l'ennui. Il se redresse pour s'asseoir dans le canapé, son regard coulant sur sa petite silhouette agréable. Et ce regard azur qui le fusille avec une expression dure sur son visage pourtant si mignon.

-Reno, tu abuses ! C'est la troisième bouteille que tu finis en moins d'une semaine, râle Roxas.

Le rouquin ne tient pas compte de ses reproches, sa main libre vient saisir sa hanche et le tire à lui. Déséquilibré, il se retrouve rapidement à moitié sur le canapé, à moitié sur Reno qui écarte son verre pour ne pas perdre une goutte d'alcool.

-Tu as fini tes conneries ?

-Je veux un câlin, fait Reno d'un air boudeur.

Et sans vraiment attendre de réponse, il l'attire contre lui, de sa main bien posée sur ses fesses. Contre son torse, Roxas lui donne deux claques sur chaque joue pour tenter de faire connecter les neurones encore vivants. Apparemment, eux aussi sont imbibés d'alcool.

-Tu pues l'alcool, t'auras un câlin quand tu auras cuvé !

Reno grogne et boit ce qu'il reste avant de poser le verre sur le canapé et d'entourer son corps fin à la manière d'un gamin capricieux. Le blond tend précipitamment une main pour récupérer le verre et le caler contre le dossier. Quand son amant est bourré, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander. La vieillesse ne fait pas la sagesse dans le cas de Reno, défaut de fabrication sans aucun doute.

-Axel rentre quand ?, demande Reno en fourrant sa tête dans son cou.

-Il rentre dans deux heures.

-Ca veut dire qu'on a deux heures devant pour nous.

-Hors de question, je ne couche pas avec un mec bourré !

Roxas lui donne une claque sur le haut du crâne, le gardant contre lui sous la protestation assez mince de Reno. Ses bras entourent sa taille avec cette fermeté tendre qu'il adore. Le blond glisse finalement ses bras autour de son cou, câline sa nuque avec douceur. La respiration de Reno est devenue lente et ses mains sont distraites, signe qu'il s'est endormi. Le Turk avait cumulé trois nuits de quelques heures, pas étonnant qu'il ne tienne plus une bouteille de whisky.

-Imbécile, murmure Roxas en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

**(fin)**


	2. Muffin

**Morceaux de Vie**

LawSama

* * *

Un autre p'tit drabble posté sur la commu frenchdrabble :3

Merci à ma tite Nayru adorée !! Merci Louwenn, Reno bourré qui s'endors c'est bien xD Surtout qu'il est sensé bien tenir l'alcool mdr. Merci tite Pocket Rainbow, les rouquins c'est le bien.

Et sur ce bonne lecture :3

* * *

**- Muffin -**

Une bonne odeur sucrée règne dans l'appartement. Cette odeur des plus alléchantes provenait de la cuisine. Un sourire complice aux lèvres, deux ombres rousses se dirigent vers la pièce interdite par la petite femme de la maison. Roxas est devant le plan de travail, des douceurs dans une assiette qui devaient sortir du four depuis peu de temps vu la mince fumée qui s'en échappait.

De concert, Axel et Reno se rapprochent, encadrant le blond qui lève un regard suspicieux sur ses deux amants. Une main agile, croyant être plus maligne que les autres, se rapproche du plat. Une cuillère en bois abat sans remord son jugement sur les longs doigts, faisant fuir la main avec un couinement de son propriétaire.

-T'es méchant Roxas, se plaint Axel.

-Pas touche à mes muffins.

-Juste un, pour goûter ?

Reno lui fait un sourire charmeur et, combinant les gestes à la parole, sa main se rapproche de l'assiette. Echec critique, la cuillère en bois vole de nouveau mais sans atteindre sa cible.

-Je vous avais interdit de venir dans la cuisine, il me semble ?

-On s'ennuie sans toi, Roxy.

Axel se penche pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, ses mains venant sagement à la rencontre de ses hanches qu'il câline pour prouver sa bonne foi. Roxas lâche un grognement car le cadet est suivi de près par l'aîné, Reno glissant lui aussi ses mains sur le corps fin du blond. Caresses sensuelles accompagnées d'un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

-On va attendre que ça refroidisse alors… lui susurre Reno à l'oreille.

-Et la meilleure façon d'attendre, c'est encore de…

Axel ne finit pas sa phrase. Il mordille le cou de sa victime tout en glissant fourbement une main sous sa chemise. Reno s'empare de ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de répliquer, lui retirant la cuillère en bois des mains. Le blond est dangereux, quelque soit l'objet qu'il a dans la main alors autant prendre ses précautions.

Roxas émet un grondement de protestation dans le baiser, en contradiction totale avec ce qu'il ressent. Sa langue joue avec celle de son amant tandis que les mains d'Axel font délicieusement frissonner sa peau. Il avait a gagné le désintérêt des deux frères pour les muffins mais à quel prix…

**(fin)**


	3. Saint Valentin

**Morceaux de Vie**

LawSama

* * *

Drabble posté sur la commu frenchdrabble.

Merci pour les reviews !! Oui, Roxas est un peu la "petite femme de la maison" mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix avec les deux abrutis avec qui il vit XD Je dois avouer que j'imagine ni Axel ni Reno comme étant des personnes qui rangent un peu leurs affaires. En tout cas merci encore, j'ai bien rit devant vos commentaires :3

* * *

**- Saint Valentin -**

Un bruissement de drap pour signifier de l'activité. Le jeune homme émerge doucement d'un sommeil profond et réparateur, sentant des doigts chatouiller son dos. Des arabesques aux chemins tortueux mais horriblement doux, glissant sur sa nuque, suivant le chemin de sa colonne, creusant peu à peu la courbe de ses reins, arrachant un sourire à ses lèvres. Et quelques chatouilles furtives pour embêter leur proie favorite.

Roxas grogne sous les attentions de ses deux amants, redressant un peu la tête pour la poser sur ses avants bras cachés sous le coussin. Son regard endormi va de Reno à Axel qui l'encadrent, aussi nus que lui sous l'épaisse couette mais redressés, et trop bien éveillés.

-Bonjour mon cœur, murmure Axel.

Celui-ci se penche pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, après avoir soigneusement écarté une mèche d'or rebelle. Puis les lèvres de Reno, sur l'autre côté, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jaloux.

-Bien dormi, mon amour ?, souffle le Turk.

Le jeune homme se laisse le temps nécessaire pour faire revenir son esprit du pays des songes. Sa peau frissonne de plus en plus sous les doigts experts qui s'amusent sur son épiderme comme un musicien sur les cordes de son instrument. Cela grise ses sens…

-Bien… , lâche-t-il un peu bougon.

Ils affichent un grand sourire… Un de ceux qui ne lui disent rien qui vaille, et Roxas commence à se redresser. La fuite stratégique doit être vite mise en œuvre avant que ...

Trop tard, Axel et Reno le coincent et le torturent de douces caresses dans le dos mais leurs grandes mains se font nettement plus audacieuses.

-J'ai cours aujourd'hui ! , les réprimande-t-il.

-Non, aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial…

-Que tu vas passer uniquement avec nous, finit Axel.

Les deux rouquins lui offrent un sourire, mi tendre mi carnassier, leurs mains dévorant chaque partie de sa peau sans laisser le moindre choix à Roxas pour résister. Un grognement retentit dans sa gorge alors qu'ils embrassent son visage de concert.

-Bonne Saint Valentin Roxas, disent-ils de la même voix suave et rauque.

**(Fin)**


	4. Impuissance

**Morceaux de Vie**

LawSama

* * *

Drabble posté sur la commu LJ frenchdrabble.

Merci de me soutenir dans la voie (pas si facile) qu'est de répandre le ARR xD  
Merci ma tite Nayru25 car sans toi, j'aurais pas autant de motivation... Je reste dans ma folie d'écrire par ta faute ;p Merci Louwenn pour tes reviews !! Et oui, les cours on s'en fiche xD Serya-chan tu sais, j'aimerais bien être à la place de Roxas... Pas tout le temps car faut les maitriser les deux rouquins mais parfois... T.T OrganisationXIII : MDR ? Motive le ;p

Ca fait beaucoup de merci mais j'y tiens XD

Ce drabble va de paire avec un autre que je posterais plus tard :3

* * *

**- Impuissance -**

Faire les cent pas sur le carrelage ne créera pas de miracle. Cela a seulement la vertu de l'occuper. Il ne peut pas rester assis là, les bras ballants.

Attendre…

Cette attente fait augmenter sa nervosité, son angoisse. Un lent poison qui anime ses membres pour ne pas céder à la panique ou à l'apitoiement.

Un grognement agacé vibre dans sa gorge, son regard brillant de peur se pose sur la porte vert pastel. Fermée, cette fichue loupiotte toujours sur le même mot. Plus les minutes s'écoulent, plus il a envie d'ouvrir cet obstacle entre lui et son amour.

Accessoirement, il en collerait bien une dans la figure de celui qui est absent.

La rage de son impuissance et la peur lui donnent vraiment de drôles d'idées …

Derrière lui, une porte s'ouvre sans douceur, son frère essoufflé dans son champ de vision. Il se rapproche à pas stressés mais au lieu de lui assener ce coup tant désiré, il craque. Deux bras viennent l'entourer avec désespoir.

-Bordel Reno, qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? , gronde-t-il alors que ses nerfs lâchent.

-J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu Axel.

Son aîné referme ses bras autour de lui. Ses mains tremblantes viennent caresser son dos pour tenter de l'apaiser.

-Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

-Roxas a… a été bousculé et a… percuté un scooter… pas rapide enfin… il… il saignait beaucoup… je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il a… j'attends depuis une heure… J'ai été impuissant, murmure-t-il d'une voix brisée et coupable.

Reno regarde la porte avec angoisse, essayant de consoler Axel qui porte le fardeau de cet accident. Le cadet pleure sa douleur et sa peur dans son giron, les mains incertaines de Reno caressant son dos. Un baiser dérobé sur sa tempe sans grand effet.

La porte s'ouvre enfin, les deux hommes sursautant. Reno retient Axel de lui sauter dessus, gardant sa main fermement sur la sienne. Mais ce geste anxieux est partagé par son frère.

-Vous êtes des parents ?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il a docteur ? , questionne Reno.

-Rien de grave. Le sang que votre ami a vu est du à une coupure en surface, celle-ci a été recousue. Cependant, il a une fracture au tibia. Il va devoir porter un plâtre, quelques semaines de repos avant de faire de la rééducation.

-Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? , demande Axel d'une voix tremblante.

-Dès qu'il sera réveillé, oui.

Le médecin les laisse dans le couloir.

Un soupir de soulagement leur échappe, échangeant un regard.. Il ne demeure qu'une seule chose dans le regard d'Axel, qui n'a pas échappé à Reno : de la culpabilité.

**(Fin)**

* * *


	5. Refrain

**Morceaux de Vie**

LawSama

* * *

Drabble posté sur la commu LJ frenchdrabble.

Allez, je suis de bonne humeur malgré mes révisions, je poste le drabble qui suit de près "Impuissance". Merci pour vos reviews Mzelles :3  
**Nayru :** Moi aussi je me suis re marré en relisant le commentaire d'Hestia XD **- Serya-chan : **J'ai été méchante avec mon Roxy T.T Mais ça lui donnera une bonne raison pour se faire dorloter... ou pas ;p **- Organisation XI :** Marchi, tu en voulais un autre, le voici rapidement :3 **- Louwenn :** Tu as pensé à quoi en lisant le titre ? (curieuse) Et non c'est pas la faute d'Axel, mais c'est comme ça quand un accident se passe sous vos yeux...

Et sans trop attendre, le drabble :3

* * *

**- Refrain -**

-DEHORS, TU M'ENERVES !!

Axel vient d'être purement et simplement foutu à la porte de leur chambre par un jeune homme rouge de colère en béquilles. Le rouquin ne se laisse pas abattre.

-Mais Roxas, gémit-il derrière la porte.

Sa main se pose sur la poignée sans oser l'abaisser. Penaud, Axel finit par rendre les armes et se dirige vers la cuisine, en vue de faire quelque chose d'appétissant pour son amour lorsqu'il sera calmé.

Cela durait depuis des semaines, toujours le même refrain de culpabilité qui justifiait sa présence étouffante auprès du blond. Roxas l'avait d'abord accepté car il a du mal à tout faire seul. Cependant, plus les jours avaient défilaient, plus Axel devenait incroyablement énervant de bonnes attentions.

Son petit amant vient de craquer tout simplement.

Il lui a répété que ce n'est pas sa faute mais Axel a ce regard de chien battu qui, au bout d'un moment, lui donne plus envie de lui mettre une droite qu'une caresse sur la joue.

Au bout de quelques heures, Roxas sort enfin de son antre, constatant avec soulagement que Reno est de retour. A voir son léger sourire, le blond comprend qu'il est au courant de tout.

-Ca va mon cœur ?

Roxas lui lance un regard dubitatif et Reno vient l'enlacer avec douceur, déposant un baiser sur son front. La réponse, il la connaît.

-Il veut bien faire, l'excuse-t-il.

-Oui, ben, il me gonfle. Remets-le dans le droit chemin, sinon c'est mon poing qui va le remettre à sa place.

Un rire amusé sort de la gorge de l'aîné et il offre un câlin tendre à son petit amant qui le lui rend de son seul bras libre. Son regard bleu gris glisse sur son cadet dans un coin, un air penaud collé au visage. Il l'invite silencieusement mais Axel hésite. Il a peur de casser l'harmonie, de se faire jeter une nouvelle fois. Mais il cède et vient doucement enlacer son frère et son amant. Il baisse la tête dans le cou du blond qui frémit.

-Excuse-moi Roxas, glisse-t-il avec douceur et regret.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, acceptant son étreinte.

**(Fin)**

* * *


	6. Glace

**Morceaux de Vie**

LawSama

* * *

Drabble posté sur la commu LJ frenchdrabble.

MERCIIII à mes revieweuses toujours à leur fidèle poste \o/ Ca me fait toujours aussi chaud au coeur de lire vos commentaires :3 **Nayru :** Toi, le site t'aime pas, il te coupe tous tes reviews ma pauvre chérie (câline) Il est bien mon Roxas au sale caractère, hein ? XD (nan pas taper !) - **Serya-chan **: Roxas le sait bien mais que veux-tu XD J'écris avec lui un peu trop à ma manière de le jouer en rp mais... On aime ou on aime pas un Roxas au caractère de cochon ? - **Organisation XI : **Oui, quand Axel est lancé... faut savoir l'arrêter XD Et Roxas a tendance à utiliser les manières extrêmes (tousse) - **Louwenn **: Merci :3 Je vois Axel comme étant quelqu'un de TRES envahissant XD (va savoir pourquoi j'ai cette influence là... tousse)

Et sans trop attendre, de la lecture :3

* * *

**- Glace -**

Une langue attentionnée recueille le liquide glacée au goût de mangue. La froideur tire une grimace à l'agresseur du sorbet prisonnier du cône en gaufrette. Mais ce goût sucré attire comme la lumière attire le papillon de nuit. Petit plaisir personnel qu'est déguster une glace par cette chaleur écrasante.

Gourmand, il mange sans se préoccuper des regards avides qui le scrutent. Des rapaces qui n'attendent que le moment idéal pour fondre sur leur proie favorite. Une langue étrangère vient lécher les restes de mangue aux coins de ses lèvres corail. Un grognement sort de ses délicieux bijoux roses, deux billes océan le fixant avec reproche.

Axel lui adresse un sourire tout innocent.

-J'peux goûter ?

-Il me semble que tu ne viens pas de me demander mon avis.

Une main étrangère saisit le poignet délicat du blond, l'attirant jusqu'à lui pour venir dérober un peu de ce met sucré. Roxas fusille du regard Reno qui vient de le prendre en traître. Un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, il se rapproche silencieusement de son cadet, attrape sa nuque pour lui faire partager son butin dans un doux ballet sucré.

Le blond lève un sourcil, visiblement contrarié par ce geste. Non pas que cela lui déplaise à voir… Roxas apprécie la vue à sa juste valeur, mais il aurait préféré partager sa glace avec eux… Pas un échange égoïste suite à un vol outrageux. Il lâche un grondement pour signifier son agacement puis accélère le pas. Il commence à s'éloigner en léchant sa glace de manière automatique.

Les deux frères rompent le baiser, un sourire complice et amusé aux lèvres. Ils le rattrapent en quelques enjambées, un bras autour de sa taille pour l'encadrer et entraver sa fuite. Roxas y met de la mauvaise volonté, grognant comme un chat en colère mais calant son allure sur la leur.

Simultanément et sans un mot, un baiser sucré atterrit sur ses joues. Des rougeurs colorent ses pommettes, son regard portant encore des traces de reproche bien qu'il soit chargé d'amour.

Un baiser règle souvent bien des conflits.

Et puis, Roxas est faible face à ses deux amants…

**(Fin)**


	7. Insomnie

**Morceaux de Vie**

LawSama

* * *

Drabble posté sur la commu LJ frenchdrabble.

Je suis un peu déprimer alors je vous poste un tit drabble pour me remonter le moral XD Merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos réactions :3 Oui j'ai été sadique avec le coup de la glace xD Profitez-en c'est le dernier que j'ai de corrigé par ma bien aimée bêta (que je surcharge de boulot xD)

* * *

**- Insomnie -**

Le sommeil ne veut pas l'emporter au pays des rêves, laisser un peu son esprit se reposer. Silencieux comme une ombre, Roxas se lève, quittant le lit où ses deux amants dorment paisiblement. Il s'arrache à cette contemplation nocturne qui augment son angoisse et fait naître un peu de jalousie.

L'ombre blonde traverse alors le salon afin de gagner la cuisine, la lumière dominant soudainement la nuit en un petit clique. Son regard se pose sur l'heure du four : une heure. Un soupire lui échappe, déçu que l'heure soit la même dans cette pièce. Espoir futile que l'heure soit un peu plus avancée. Les douceurs de ses amants n'ont pas fait fuir son stress. Ce sont ses derniers examens… Avant d'avoir sa Licence…

Roxas met en route l'eau pour faire du thé, allant discrètement récupérer ses cours sur la table du salon en vue de s'occuper. Sa conscience lui murmure que ce n'est pas recommandé mais s'assommer ferait peut-être venir le sommeil. Ou une bonne migraine… Sans grande conviction, le jeune homme prend une fiche, y jetant un coup d'œil distrait sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entoure.

Roxas sursaute sous un contact doux mais des plus inattendus, levant son regard interrogateur du côté ou le contact chaud était le plus dense.

-On ne t'a pas suffisamment épuisé Rox' ? , murmure Axel.

Un sourire amusé étire les fines lèvres de Roxas, portant une main sur les bras de son amant qui entourent ses épaules avec tendresse. Son amant dépose un fugace baiser à la base de sa nuque, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou à cause de la lumière trop agressive pour lui.

-Axel, tu ferais mieux de retourner te coucher.  
-Et te laisser stresser tout seul, pas question ! Je reste ou alors j'te ramène, grogne-t-il tendrement.

Roxas embrasse sa peau à sa portée. Son anxiété est toujours là, bien que sa présence ait un effet réconfortant. Il a pourtant été discret. Enfin, ils le connaissent trop bien. Son amant ne le lâcherait pas. Axel est toujours à demi endormi dans son dos, ne comptant pas bouger.

-Tu me ramènes ? , souffle Roxas.  
-Hum…

Petit grognement de victoire, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le rouquin tend le bras pour éteindre la bouilloire avant de suivre Roxas qui le guide jusqu'à la chambre. Il n'est pas sûr de se rendormir… Mais la chaleur d'Axel et de Reno a bien des vertus sur lui, alors pourquoi pas celle là.

**(Fin)**


	8. Drague

**Morceaux de Vie**

LawSama

* * *

Drabble posté sur la commu LJ frenchdrabble.

La correction est de moi donc autant dire qu'il reste des fautes... Cela fait facilement plus de 6 mois que ces drabbles sont écrits et non publié. Merci à ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews, qui m'encouragent. Cela me fait plaisir surtout sur un pairing comme celui-ci qui n'est somme toute pa évident à gérer ni à mettre en avant sans tomber dans la vulgarité.

Merci chers lecteurs et chères lectrices.

* * *

**- Drague -**

Le blond a suivi ses deux turbulents amants dans cet endroit bruyant, aux lumières colorées et survoltées. Assis au bar, il les regarde danser avec la grâce de prédateurs… sensuels… attirants. Ils aiment plaire et jouer avec ça, au grand damne de sa jalousie. Il voit bien les regards appréciateurs sur eux, les danseurs qui envahissent leur espace vital. Roxas se détourne de ce spectacle. Il porte rapidement son verre à ses lèvres pour le finir en désespoir de cause.

Il n'est pas friand de ce genre d'endroit exubérant, mais ils avaient insisté sur une lubie soudaine et… Il avait cédé.

Un verre plein atterri devant son regard perdu dans le noir laqué du comptoir. Le blond n'a rien commandé…Ses deux billes bleues se lèvent vers le barman qui lui indique quelqu'un sur le côté. Un bel éphèbe aux cheveux bruns, en bataille et un sourire de charmeur. Celui-ci commence à avancer en vue de passer à l'attaque, déplaçant son verre avec lui.

Avait-il l'air d'une proie facile ? Une fois à sa hauteur, l'inconnu lui décoche un sourire enjôleur.

-Tu sembles t'ennuyer…

Le gars n'eut pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase clichée, Roxas fut entouré de deux paires de bras protecteurs. Le blond est encadré par Axel et Reno, adressant de concert un sourire mauvais à ce dragueur de bas étage.

-Tu t'ennuies pas trop Roxy ? , murmure Axel près de son oreille.  
-Tu devrais venir danser avec nous.

Roxas lâche un soupir, jetant des regards noirs à ses deux amants.

-Vous sembliez TRES bien vous amuser sans moi, réplique-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

L'aîné prit le verre gracieusement offert pour boire une gorgée avant de venir déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Jaloux ?

Le blond le fixe. Si lui a sut taire sa jalousie, ce n'était pas le cas de ces deux abrutis dans son dos, qui sont sans aucun doute empressé de venir remettre le monde à sa place.

-Qui est le plus jaloux ici ? , demande Roxas avec un sourire en coin.  
-Tu es à nous, répond Axel du tac au tac.  
-Non, fait calmement le blond. Nuance, vous êtes à moi.

Un sourire étire ses fines lèvres, l'air sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

Axel et Reno échangent un regard complice, surpris par une telle réponse. Avant qu'un sourire carnassier n'étire leurs lèvres, gratifiant alors leur petit amant de baisers tendres et dévorants. Et pour s'assurer pleinement la victoire à venir, leurs mains parcourent de manière sensuelle son corps fin.

Roxas frémit. Il est prisonnier de son amour pour ces deux imbéciles de frères…

Et cette jalousie n'est qu'une démonstration de ses sentiments.

Il ne veut les perdre à aucun prix…

**(Fin)**


	9. La vie en Rose

**Morceaux de Vie**

LawSama

* * *

Drabble posté sur la commu LJ frenchdrabble.

Un autre drabble dans la foulée !

* * *

**- ****La Vie**** En**** Rose **** -**

Que ferait-il s'il ne les avait pas rencontrés ?

L'heure d'aujourd'hui lui paraîtrait sans doute morne, glaciale. Le temps glisserait comme un fleuve tranquille ? Le blond s'est toujours contenté de ce silence froid, d'une petite vie sans aucune fantaisie. Elève du style studieux, il a eu le malheur de tomber sous le charme de deux hommes flamboyants, excentriques…

Ils ont séduit son cœur. D'abord l'un et ensuite l'autre ? Ou réellement les deux en même temps ?

Roxas ne serait le dire.

La seule certitude qu'il a, c'était que sa vie ne tourne plus qu'autour d'Axel et Reno. Le fait qu'ils soient frères ne l'a jamais dérangé plus que ça. Etrange mais lorsque votre vie prend la tournure d'un nuage de bonheur, on se fiche des angles pointus.

Le blond se love contre ses deux amours avec un sourire heureux aux lèvres, voyant bien l'incompréhension des deux frères face à cet élan, ce besoin de douceur et d'attention. Leurs regards désireux le fixent et il leur donne un baiser à chacun avant de retrouver sa position confortable, blotti contre eux.

Les deux rouquins ne comprennent pas mais ne posent pas de question, enlaçant leur petit amant.

Roxas a tout ce dont il avait besoin, que demander à une vie déjà teintée du goût du bonheur ?

**(Fin)**


	10. Lettre

**Morceaux de Vie**

* * *

Je me confonds en excuses pour celles qui suivaient les drabbles sur ce couple peu répandu mais que j'affectionne beaucoup... J'ai eut la fâcheuse tendance de beaucoup écrire et de ne pas avoir de bêta sous la main... Donc j'ai entassé les drabbles sans les publier jusqu'à une saturation de KH qui m'a fait oublier tous ça dans un coin de mes fichiers...

Donc avec beaucoup de retard... Voici un flot de drabbles uniquement ARR car ce couple mérite des honneurs! Et dites-vous que c'est grâce à Nijuuni et son doujin fraichement reçut (et dévoré) que j'ai replongé mon nez dans mes drabbles ARR lol

Sur ce bonne lecture :3

* * *

**- Lettre -**

Le regard azure parcourt pour la première fois ce papier… Il n'avait été ni caché, ni dissimulé. A dire vrai, Roxas ne s'était jamais posé la question de leur lien de parenté. Axel et Reno s'étaient présentés à lui comme des frères mais ce terme sous-entendait un lien de sang. Et son attirance pour ces deux abrutis avait eut raison de la gêne due à ce détail. En revanche, ce bout de papier stipule le contraire. Le jeune homme sort du bureau et rejoint Reno qui est dans le canapé.

-Reno, vous m'aviez jamais dit que vous n'êtes pas frère par le sang.

Le turk lève un sourcil à cette question et tend la main pour prendre la page, la porte devant ses yeux pour la lire rapidement avant de la tendre à nouveau à leur petit amant.

-Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose pour nous ?

-Non, répondit-il avec une moue boudeuse. Mais j'aurais aimé connaître la vérité.

Reno esquisse un sourire, tapote la place libre pour lui dire de venir à ses côtés. Roxas lui lance un regard critique avant de prendre place pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Ma mère a adopté Axel quand elle s'est remariée avec son père. Donc on est frère mais on n'a aucun lien de sang en commun.

-Axel avait quel âge ?

-Six ans.

-Vous comptiez me le dire quand ?

Reno esquisse une grimace et se frotte l'arrière de la tête avec gêne.

-C'est un oublie ? On est frère et tes deux amants qui t'aime et t'adore Rox'

Le rouquin glisse sa main sur sa joue avec un sourire un brin charmeur et sincère. Roxas grimace devant cette manière doucereuse de calmer sa colère face à un tel « secret » de leur part. Mais il comprenait aussi sans mal cet oubli. Ils sont frères et après, ils sont devenus amants… Sans doute avaient-ils eut cette attirance avant de le rencontrer. Roxas fit alors un sourire et se rapproche pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de l'aîné.

-Faudra quand même vous faire pardonner !

Roxas se relève souplement et esquive les mains de Reno. C'est qu'il avait du ménage à finir dans les papiers et les lettres de ses deux brouillons d'amants.

**(Fin)**


	11. Reluquer

**- Reluquer -**

Son regard se pose pour la énième fois sur l'objet de son désir. Il est juste là, sous son nez et pourtant il n'a pas le droit d'y toucher. Il ne peut flatter sa peau de sa paume. Cependant il peut, à défaut, le parcourir du regard…

Mais quelle tentation…

Roxas est allongé lascivement sur le ventre, contre le carrelage frais par cette chaleur insupportable. Et pour accentuer sa frustration, il ne porte qu'un short affreusement court….

Son adorable tête blonde est penchée sur un épais volume qui occupe tout son temps… Ses cheveux d'or caressent sa nuque dorée, son cou à la courbe gracieuse qu'il gratifierait volontiers de baisers et bien d'autres douceurs. Cette pensée lui fait envie, et il s'humidifie instinctivement les lèvres.

Son regard ne peut s'arrêter là, suivant la courbe de son dos pour s'échouer dans le creux de ses reins. La cambrure si douce à l'œil est un vrai appel au plaisir. Et ce short qui moule ses deux petites fesses… Il ferme un instant les yeux, voyant ces deux globes de chair ronds et fermes comme dans un rêve avant que son regard ne se rouvre sur la réalité de tissu. Cette barrière de chasteté ne ferait pas long feu sous ses mains habiles.

Son obsession grandit mais il reste là, observateur de cette merveille.

Ses yeux hypnotisés suivent alors le galbe de sa cuisse, remontant le long d'un tibia qui bat doucement l'air. Ses pieds remuent en désharmonie, au gré des envies de leur propriétaire plongé dans sa lecture. Un instant, il suit les pieds du regard.

Son chemin agréable est fini…

Alors il le refait en arrière, passant sur un tout autre tracé comme si ses yeux pouvaient être ses mains interdites de séjour au Paradis.

C'est, selon lui, la pire des tortures qu'il ne puisse jamais exister…

Le temps s'écoule avec une lenteur cruelle…

Il cède… La tentation est bien trop forte. Il se rapproche de l'objet de son appétit, se déplaçant silencieusement sur le carrelage frais, appréciant le contact sous ses paumes brûlantes.

Sa grande main saisit délicatement la cheville, chacun de ses doigts caressant cette terre sacrée avec douceur. Il immobilise ce pied joueur avant de déposer un baiser sur la plante du pied. Un grognement s'échappe de la gorge de l'ange blond qui retire sa cheville de sa prison en un geste menaçant.

Mais il ne fait pas demi-tour, remontant au-dessus des jambes à présent allongées. Il le surveille d'un œil, un coup est si vite parti…

Ses lèvres se déposent délicatement dans le creux de ses reins, retraçant un des nombreux passages visuels pour remonter vers sa nuque. Un tracé sensuel qui tire quelques frissons à Roxas.

-Reno, arrête ça tout de suite ! , grogne le blond.

-Désolé mais… comment résister à une telle tenue… et dans une telle position, souffle-t-il dans le creux de son cou, mordillant sa peau dorée et chaude.

**(Fin)**


	12. Kiwi

**- Kiwi - **

Roxas lâche un soupir de bien être. Il avait craqué sous la chaleur écrasante de l'été. Il s'est prit une douche, profitant de l'appartement désert toute la journée. Enfin, pas à sa sortie de la douche. Son regard océan se pose sur Axel qui revient du boulot, visiblement transpirant de sueur et fatigué.

-Bonjour Rox' !

-B'jour, bien travaillé ?

-Oui… Heureusement que c'est juste pour la semaine.

Son amant s'étire avant de venir à lui avec un grand sourire. Avoir à son arrivée un Roxas vêtu d'une serviette sur les hanches est une incitation à la luxure… Axel rapproche son visage, lui donnant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

-Tiens, ça te fatigue de bosser ?

-Raaah, ça va, tu vas pas me faire la morale.

-Si.

Un ton doux mais sans appel. Reno a du mal à bouger son cadet, mais il accepte bien mieux quand c'est Roxas qui l'oblige à se trouver une activité. Le rouquin grogne, se penchant davantage sur son épaule nue.

-Tu sens bon.

-Ne détourne pas la conversation.

-Ce serait pas du…

Axel se penche dans son cou et lèche sa peau odorante et douce.

-Du kiwi.

-Abruti ne me colle pas, je suis propre !

Il ne tient pas compte de sa mise en garde, enlaçant les hanches nues et fraîches de son petit amant. Roxas gronde, la peau chaude et collante d'Axel réduit à néant les effets de sa douche.

-Tu n'as plus qu'à y retourner avec moi alors…

Axel embrasse son cou sous ses grognements de réprobation. Il adore l'entendre grogner de la sorte. Il se met doucement à avancer pour l'entraîner vers la salle de bain.

-Tu me feras goûter à cette délicieuse saveur kiwi…

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Non, souffle son amant avec un sourire tendre.

Roxas recule pour les faire entrer, Axel suivant volontiers le mouvement. Il referme la porte d'un coup de pied, histoire que Reno ait un obstacle s'il avait le malheur de rentrer plus tôt. Le blond tire sur le t-shirt avec une grimace de dégoût à son odeur musquée, le relevant dans la foulée pour le lui retirer. Le vêtement tombe par terre et Roxas se recule, admirant la vue en s'échappant vers la cabine de douche.

-Quoi c'est tout ?, lâche Axel avec une moue déçu.

-Tu es un grand garçon, tu peux te débrouiller tout seul.

Une voix suave et sensuelle alors qu'il se retourne pour entrer dans la cabine de douche. La serviette prend grand soin de glisser de ses hanches au sol, suivant la courbe agréable de ses jambes. Axel a suivit ce mouvement envoûtant avant d'avoir un grand sourire carnassier.

Une chose est sûre, Axel aime déjà cette saveur kiwi…

**(Fin)**


	13. Cuisine

**- Cuisine -**

Il avait décidé de leur faire plaisir, de casser cette étiquette de fainéant qui est collée à son dos. Axel a investi les lieux à SA façon… Le désordre y règne déjà, paquets abandonnés sur le plan de travail, couverts, casseroles sales qui s'entassent dans l'évier combinées aux poêles sur le feu et… Le livre de cuisine pas loin. Avoir envie de faire plaisir, c'est bien mais il faut le faire avec classe.

Mais le bruit d'une porte le surprit. Axel baisse le feu sous le récipient et se dirige vers la porte, la refermant soigneusement derrière lui pour ne pas gâcher sa surprise. Qui avait l'audace de revenir plus tôt ? Son regard se tourne vers l'entrée pour y découvrir son frère aîné.

-Tu as fini plus tôt ?

-Oui.

Reno fronce les sourcils et se rapproche de son cadet qui semble protéger la porte de la cuisine. Et cette question, comme s'il avait dérangé quelque chose… Un sourire étire ses lèvres et il se colle à son jeune frère. Charmeur, il frôle sa hanche histoire de le taquiner.

-Je te dérange peut-être ?

-Effectivement oui. Et arrête ça !

Le cadet donne une tape pour virer la main du Turk. Reno sourit davantage, l'encadrant de ses bras pour l'acculer contre la porte qu'il défend avec autant d'entrain. Surtout que c'est la cuisine… Axel a un claquement de langue agacé et le repousse mais son idiot de grand frère ne recule pas d'un pouce. Son regard se plonge dans le sien avec la ferme intention de l'emmerder purement et simplement.

-Reno, fiche moi la paix je prépare quelque chose !

-Ah ? Et tu nous prépares quoi de bon ?

Le Turk se penche sur son frère et son souffle effleure son cou de manière sensuelle. Il adore l'agacer de la sorte… Et pour en remettre une couche, ses lèvres effleurent son cou pour un baiser chaste, léger, en contradiction avec ce qu'il suggérait.

-C'est une surprise !, grogne Axel.

-Oh… Une surprise… Je ne sais pas si je te laisse retourner dans ton antre…

-Tu veux manger cramer ?

Reno lâche un rire dans son cou. Un baiser atterrit sur sa mâchoire et il se redresse pour affronter le regard blasé et haut en reproche de son cadet.

-Okay, je vais te laisser finir mais je veux mon bisous.

Axel lâche un soupir et lui donne volontairement un bisou sur la joue. Reno a un sourire, une de ses mains relâchant la porte qui tenait toute seule pour chopper la nuque de son cadet et lui prendre ce bisou qu'il réclamait.

**(Fin)**


	14. Absence

**- Absence - **

Parfois on ne s'imagine pas qu'un simple voyage puisse vous priver de cette chaleur si vitale… Que l'on cherche inconsciemment dans un lit qui semble désespérément vide… Axel ne cesse de tourner et de retourner sous la chaude couette, avec l'impression que le froid est bien présent. Un vrai lion en cage. Sa chaleur lui manque terriblement… Depuis deux jours, Roxas était parti chez son frère… Intérieurement, il maudissait celui-ci de lui avoir soutiré son petit blond d'amour.

Il se retourne encore une fois, lâchant un soupire en fixant le noir ambiant. Une esquisse de lustre au plafond qu'il n'arrive pas à distinguer.

Axel sent soudainement un bras se poser en travers de son torse.

-Arrête de remuer, grogne son compagnon.

Le cadet a un sourire. Lui aussi était agacé par cette absence… Sauf que Reno a son boulot la journée pour s'occuper l'esprit. Axel se tourne face à lui et vient se lover contre son frère aîné. Il l'accueille, passant ses bras autour de son corps chaud. Un léger soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres pour venir effleurer la nuque de son petit frère qui enfouit sa tête dans con cou. Les grandes mains de Reno se mettent à caresser distraitement son dos dans des gestes câlins.

-Il revient demain…

Sa voix est empreinte de sommeil. En plus de supporter son travail, il doit supporter les excès de manque de son petit frère ce qui avait eut le don d'user ses nerfs…

Axel dépose quelques baisers dans le cou de son aîné, le serrant avec douceur contre lui, ses mains lui rendant quelques caresses distraites et apaisantes. Une manière de se faire pardonner son comportement égoïste.

**(Fin)**


	15. Liberté

**- Liberté - **

Roxas pose sa valise sur le quai de la gare pour serrer son petit frère dans ses bras. Trois jours qu'il avait abandonné ces deux amants pour le calme familial… Cependant, il n'y resterait pas un jour supplémentaire. Il avait beau aimé sa famille, son petit frère, ses deux amants lui manquaient horriblement. Il serre son frère avec un sentiment de joie vis à vis de son retour mais aussi de tristesse, de partir loin de lui.

-Tu leurs passeras mon bonjour, murmure Sora.

-Bien sûr. Même s'ils vont t'en vouloir pour ces trois jours de kidnapping, rit le blond.

-Un peu de liberté ça te fait pas de mal !

L'aîné sourit. Sora sait bien qu'il avait besoin de leurs présences pour être vraiment libre… Être lui-même… Le cadet avait eut du mal à accepter que son frère puisse se partager entre deux abrutis tels que Reno et Axel, il avait eut peur qu'il en souffre. Mais tout se passait pour le mieux. Sora se rapproche derechef, serrant son frère dans ses bras. Roxas lui rend cette étreinte avec tendresse, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-La prochaine fois, tu viendras ?

-Je ne sais pas si je risquerai ma vie avec les deux enragés !

-Ils seraient ravis de te voir.

-J'en doute pas !, rit le cadet.

L'annonce du départ imminent du train retentit dans la gare. Le jeune homme reprend sa valise pour monter dans le wagon, posant son bagage dans l'endroit prévu à cet effet avant de revenir vers la porte du train.

-Prend soin de toi Rox' ! Et je leur botterai le cul s'ils n'arrêtent pas de te harceler.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas Sora.

Son cadet se rapproche une dernière fois, une dernière embrassade avec un sourire avant qu'il ne se recule sous le signale sonore des portes. Elles se referment sur Roxas qui lui adresse un sourire et un signe. Il se sentait triste de l'abandonner sur le quai de la gare, mais il se réconfortait de son retour…

Ses deux amants devaient l'attendre avec impatience. Et il allait surtout devoir se faire pardonner. Trois jours de liberté et de repos, contre quelques jours de pardon et de cajolerie…

**(Fin)**


	16. Etagère

Dédicacé à Nayru :3

* * *

**- Etagère - **

Il l'a agacé, il l'a énervé en usant peu à peu ses nerfs… Axel est vraiment insupportable, comme si un trop plein d'hormones le travaillait sans relâche. Le Turk se relève brusquement de son fauteuil de bureau, le plaquant contre le meuble de bois noir. Son cadet le regarde avec surprise, ne s'étant pas du tout attendu à cette attaque.

Reno ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer, ses lèvres s'emparant sauvagement des siennes. Ses mains dévorantes prennent d'assaut son corps tendu contre l'étagère, s'infiltrant sous le tee-shirt, glissant sur son torse musclé avant de rapidement descendre vers son entrejambe. Il colle son bassin au sien en un grognement d'envie et de frustration. Axel s'accroche à son haut, son autre main venant tenter d'arrêter Reno.

Mais le Turk est plus fort et plus persuasif… Il relâche ses lèvres rouges de ce baiser langoureux pour dériver dans son cou en une myriade de baisers tous plus dévorants et sensuels.

-Tu disais… Axel… ?

-Je… ne sais… plus… murmure-t-il de son souffle saccadé.

Un gémissement lui échappe alors que Reno caresse la jolie bosse qui déforme son pantalon tout autant que le sien. Son aîné vient lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille avant de lécher le cartilage, son souffle chaud attisant sa torture alors que sa main pressante fait sauter le bouton du pantalon, ses doigts venant à la rencontre du sexe dur et pulsant d'Axel qui gémit, se cambrant contre le meuble.

Il ne pouvait que subir et s'appuyer contre l'étagère inconfortable. Axel saisit son épaule, rejetant sa tête en arrière, son souffle assez chaotique, des grondements envieux et désireux de la suite.

-Tu m'as énervé… tu vas devoir en assumer les conséquences… susurre-t-il à son oreille.

Reno repart dans son cou de plus belle, sa main se faisant câline mais autant frustrante. Des caresses légères… Axel grogne et fait glisser sa main sur la sienne pour lui montrer sa désapprobation. Ce jeu est douloureux pour sa patience et son envie grandissante. Seuls ses gémissements attestaient qu'il prenait entièrement la responsabilité de son énervement… Surtout dans de telles conditions !

**(Fin)**


	17. Débordement

**- Débordement - **

Pour la première fois… Roxas se retrouve seul dans ce grand lit. Il s'étale de tout son long, ses bras ne touchant pas les deux côtés du matelas. Son regard océan se fixe sur le plafond blanc avec un soupir las. Reno est parti en voyage d'affaire durant la matinée et Axel… Il travail de nuit pour une fois. Le jeune homme est seul… Avec tout une nuit de repos devant lui…

Après s'être occupé de lui et de leur appartement, Roxas aurai bien voulut un câlin avec ses amants… Il sait qu'Axel comblerait cette envie une fois de retour mais Reno… Il ne le verrait pas avant cinq jours… Cinq longs jours…

Le blond ferme les yeux, ramène ses mains vers lui… sur lui… Dans son esprit se dessine la silhouette peu vêtu du Turk, ses cheveux détachés qui tombent vers lui… Lorsque Reno se penche, il peut sentir leurs légères caresses. Les mains de Roxas commencent à parcourir son corps alangui, ses doigts partant dans une aventure interdite sur sa peau imberbe.

Des frissons parcourent sa peau à imaginer le souffle de Reno sur lui… Son regard bleu gris qui le dévore… Des soupirs lui échappent alors que ses mains découvrent son ventre avant d'être guidées par son amant virtuel… Vers une zone qui chauffe le creux de ses reins. L'envie le parcourt, sa peau frisonne de désir.

De langoureux soupirs lui échappent, gardant ses yeux fermés pour maintenir l'illusion… Reno qui vient caresser furtivement son torse… Avant que sa main n'effleure sa joue. Un sourire étire ses lèvres à la vue que lui offre son petit amant.

Roxas gémit de frustration, faisant sauter le bouton de son pantalon pour que sa main s'y introduise. Il caresse son sexe gonflé de désir, gémissant d'envie alors que la présence de Reno au-dessus de lui se fait plus diffuse. L'illusion se briser à cause de ses sensations voilées.

-Reno…

Son prénom se perd entre ses gémissements de plaisir, le feu brûlant ses reins. Son corps se cambre dans la couette moelleuse, son souffle se pendant avec les battements affolés de son cœur. Roxas accentue ses gestes pour se livrer à une délivrance plaisante, un râle de plaisir tendant son corps fin, sa voix raisonnant entre les murs vides.

Le jeune homme reste sur son nuage, avec la vue diffuse de son amant derrière ses paupières désespérément closes… Entrecoupée de flash blanc…

Et le goût amer d'une seule source de chaleur dans ce grand lit…

**(Fin)**


	18. Avion

**- Avion -**

Il attend avec impatience que l'avion veuille bien arriver… Il avait une heure de retard à son grand damne. Son regard océan fixe le panneau avec anxiété pour savoir si oui ou non son amant serait là dans très peu de temps mais il restait toujours sur ses mêmes lettres qui l'agacent. Un soupire lui échappe, son portable vibre. Un énième message d'Axel pour savoir si tout allait bien. Roxas lui répond, ses doigts tapant furieusement sur les pauvres touches un message destiné à calmer son amour resté à la maison… Et à le calmer lui aussi…

Mais une annonce le coupe dans son message, entendant avec soulagement que l'avion allait atterrir. Il finit en moins de deux le message destiné à Axel puis range le portable pour se frayer un chemin vers la sortie des passagers. Il veut être au plus près pour l'accueillir.

L'attente est encore plus terrible que cette heure… Des personnes finissent par sortir mais il ne voit toujours pas Reno…

Roxas prend son mal en patience, un peu agité.

Et puis… Il apparaît enfin, en train de discuter avec entrain avec des collègues de son travail. Reno a un grand sourire mais ne jette pas un seul regard vers lui. Roxas bouscule un peu les gens entassés contre la barrière pour passer et venir vers lui, avec un étrange sentiment de ne pas être attendu. Comme s'il dénotait dans ce décor… Ces lèvres s'entrouvrent un peu pour l'appeler mais cela avorte, son prénom coincé dans sa gorge.

Le Turk a un sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres et se retourne soudainement vers lui, capturant sa nuque de sa main chaude.

-Bonjour Roxy…

Reno lui fait un sourire charmeur, son pouce venant caresser sa joue.

-Et bien, on me souhaite pas un bon retour ?

-Je vois pas pourquoi, tu allais passé tout droit, grogne le blond.

-Moi ? , fait-il avec un air faussement outré. Jamais je ne passerais à côté d'un aussi délicieux jeune homme…

Son amant l'attire à lui d'une pression sur sa nuque et capture ses lèvres avec envie. Un mois passé sans lui… Sans ses regard noir, ses grognements, sa peau, son odeur… Roxas gronde doucement dans le baiser mais il ne perd guère de temps pour entourer son cou de ses bras.

-Y'a mes collègues Roxy…

-Je m'en fiche d'eux.

Roxas esquisse un demi-sourire venant chercher ce qui lui revenait de droit. Une étreinte qui lui avait terriblement manqué…

** (Fin)**


	19. Disney

**- Disney -**

Un détour s'était imposé dans ce parc bondé de monde mais aux allures féeriques. Les couleurs acidulées, les chansons diffusées à tue-tête près des attractions en correspondance avec chaque monde merveilleux.

Encadré par ses deux amants, Roxas est ravi de cette visite du parc, les dirigeant vers l'attraction de son choix. Il a réussit à les lever tôt afin de faire la plupart des attractions. Le jeune homme prend à nouveau un morceau de barbe à papa rose, la mangeant avec un sourire gourmand.

-Ah ! C'est par là la maison hantée !

-On fera le train après, fit Reno en regardant l'attraction œuvrer.

-Oui, on a encore le temps.

Le blond lève les yeux vers Reno avec un sourire.

-On doit trouver l'île aux pirates aussi.

-Mais oui, t'en fais pas Roxy.

Le Turk lui vole un délicat baiser sucrée tandis qu'Axel pique un bout de filaments roses.

-Et moi, je veux aller dans le château de la belle au bois dormant ! , rappelle Axel.

Roxas grogne un « non, pas ça » sous le grand sourire du cadet, qui dépose un tendre baiser sur sa tempe. Sa main sur sa hanche glisse sur ses fesses pour les caresser.

-La Princesse Roxas refuse d'être sauvée par deux chevaliers servants ? , renchérit Axel.

Le jeune homme fit une grimace, absolument raaavi de l'idée ridicule de son amant. Et à son plus grand désespoir, le frère aîné l'a suivit. Reno lui donne un baiser sur le haut du front, sa main chaude dans le creux de ses reins avant de venir lui murmurer :

-Si tu continues, je t'achète vraiment une jolie robe de princesse…

Roxas lui lance un regard sur le côté, le mettant clairement au défi de gaspiller de l'argent dans l'achat d'une robe qu'il ne portera JAMAIS ! Reno sourit, lançant un regard à son cadet qui lui répondit avec le même genre de sourire sous entendu, acquiescant silencieusement.

Le blond commence déjà à regretter d'avoir dit « oui » pour la visite du château si populaire du parc…

**(Fin)**


	20. Conte de fée

**- Conte de Fée -**

Une cape qui virevolte, couleur émeraude. Sur sa tête, après avoir dompté sa chevelure, un chapeau de feutre noir avec pour toute décoration une plume blanche … A ses côtés, le même genre de prince charmant, une cape noire qui couvre ses larges épaules, un chapeau noir et un sourire hautement amusé. Axel tire son épée de fortune de son fourreau précaire pour pointer la lame vers le haut.

-Princesse Roxas, nous venons vous sauver !

Les deux preux chevaliers se trouvent en bas d'une tour blanche, en haut de laquelle une belle princesse à la beauté pure est emprisonnée par sa vile belle-mère, reine et jalouse d'elle. Les deux hommes s'élancent dans l'escalier, affrontant des ennemis de plastics, dérouillant les pauvres monstres à coups d'épées flexibles.

En haut de sa tour, la Princesse Roxas est accoudée à son balcon. Son coude posé sur la balustrade lui serre de repose tête, ayant logé son menton dans sa main. Son autre main pianote nerveusement sur le marbre blanc, son regard océan parcourant les alentours, et surtout le bas de sa fameuse prison…

Un fracas retentit derrière la princesse, une porte s'ouvrant sur ses deux chevaliers servants qui accourent vers elle pour la sauver de cette affreuse solitude. Sauf que c'est un pot de fleur qui les accueille, arrivant à grande vitesse vers ses deux amants. Reno a juste le temps de baisser la tête pour que le pot en mousse rebondisse contre le mur.

-Princesse, voyons ! Nous sommes là pour vous sauver, s'offusque Axel.

-Déguerpissez d'ici espèce de sales cons ! J'vais vous faire regretter de m'avoir foutu cette robe sur le dos, vous allez voir de quoi je…

Roxas ne put finir sa phrase. Axel couvrit ses douces lèvres des siennes, glissant une main derrière sa nuque pour s'assurer qu'il ne reculerait pas. Le blond lui donne un coup sur le torse sans aucune douceur, ses yeux reflétant sa colère. Mais il encaisse, se montrant encore plus doux et tendre dans ce baiser… Reno se rapproche doucement, enlaçant leur petite princesse contre lui, donnant de doux baisers à son cou tendu, ce qui eut pour effet de lui tirer un grondement mécontent.

Le prince Axel relâche doucement ses lèvres. Le regard hostile de Roxas ne faiblit nullement sous leurs attentions tendres. Le Turk en profite pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, venant ensuite lui murmurer :

-Tu es vraiment très beau dans cette robe…

-Je suis ridicule…

-Tu es à croquer, rectifie Axel.

Le jeune homme gronde quelque chose, détournant le regard sous les compliments de ses amants. Lui, il n'aime pas… Même s'il était capable de faire beaucoup de chose pour eux… Mettre une robe aussi froufrouteuse était la première et la dernière fois qu'il le fait !

** (Fin)**


	21. Insolence

Dédicacé à Nijuuni, inspiré par un dessin fait sur msn!

* * *

**- Insolence - **

Reno lit tranquillement sur le canapé, le journal du jour cachant son visage derrière ses pages d'encre noir.

Le regard océan de Roxas parcourt son amant dont le bas du ventre dépasse en dessous du journal. Sa peau n'est pas plus cachée par la chemise noire ouverte. C'est à se demander ce qu'elle fait sur ses épaules puisqu'elle ne sert à rien sinon à dissimuler son corps à son regard. Un sourire ourle sur ses fines lèvres et il se rapproche, à pas silencieux.

Désireux de ne pas déranger la lecture de son homme ou bien…

Un bruit de tissu suivit par le froissement des pages du journal. Roxas baisse les pages gênantes pour venir capter le regard de son amant. Le Turk lève un regard d'abord surpris mais ensuite très appréciateur de la vue que lui offre son petit amant… Sa chemise blanche reposant sensuellement sur ses avant-bras pour ne draper que le bas de son dos, dévoilant ses hanches. Reno suit avec attention ses mouvements et le blond en profite.

Roxas prend le journal par le haut et le jette en arrière, sur la table basse avant de venir prendre place sur les jambes de son amant. Ses bras coulent autour de son cou dégagé, une de ses mains venant capturer cette longue mèche de cheveux roux pour jouer avec.

-Reno… murmure-t-il sensuellement.

-Je vais être en retard si tu continues.

Roxas lui fait un sourire innocent mais chargé de malice. Il se rapproche de ses lèvres, les effleurant de son souffle, suivit d'une caresse très fugace.

-Quel importance, tu es toujours en retard pour partir…

Le Turk a un petit rire alors que ses mains viennent caresser ses hanches sous le tissu blanc. D'une prise ferme, il le rapproche plus près de lui, Roxas en profitant pour lui donner une petite récompense. Ses lèvres se pressent contre les siennes avec envie, son corps chaud se collant contre le sien pour attiser le feu qu'il avait commencé à allumer. Ses fins doigts viennent se plonger sensuellement dans ses cheveux, défaisant le nœud qui retient sa mèche.

Les mains de son amant sont vite dévorantes, ses paumes chaudes caressant chaque partie de sa peau avide de sa présence. Roxas soupir dans le baiser, une petite main délicate venant jouer sur le torse puissant de son amant, s'amusant à dessiner ses muscles avant de s'échouer vers son ami le téton qu'il prit un malin plaisir à torturer.

Si c'est dans ces conditions là, Reno veut bien être en retard chaque jour…

**(Fin)**


	22. Calin

**- Câlin - **

Une musique angoissante règne dans la pièce éclairée par des lueurs faiblardes. Des portes qui grincent, des rires diaboliques, des cris… Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du prédateur, découvrant les canines plus longues que la normale. Il se rapproche de sa victime à pas silencieux, seul le bruit du tissu de sa lourde cape le trahissait. L'homme qu'il vise ne bouge pas, son épée accrochée à sa ceinture de tissu. La lame luit faiblement dans la pénombre. Un foulard noir retient ces cheveux roux avant de dégringoler dans son dos, entremêlé avec les fils de soie rouge.

Les mains agiles du prédateur saisissent mes épaules de sa victime avec une délicate fermeté. Sa mâchoire s'ouvre pour venir mordre le cou offert et tant convoité. La réaction de la proie ne se fait pas attendre. Une pichenette atterrie sur le front du suceur de sang.

-Aie ! Proteste-t-il.

-C'est toi qui m'agresses, vampire de mes deux.

Axel a un grand sourire con, mordant derechef le cou de son aîné. Reno lui jette un regard en coin à cette taquinerie. Les mains du cadet glissent autour de sa taille de manière sensuelle. Un soupir s'échappe des lèvres du pirate-zombie, glissant une de ces mains sur celles d'Axel.

-Tu as perdu Roxy que tu viens me réclamer un câlin ?

-Il m'a lâchement abandonné pour suivre Naminé.

L'aîné a un sourire amusé, penchant sa tête en arrière. Il fit frotter avec douceur sa tête contre la sienne, sa main jouant avec la sienne toute en tendresse. Lorsqu'Axel était jaloux et demandeur de la sorte, il ne lui refuse rien… Reno finit par se retourner pour faire face à la mine boudeuse de son cadet.

-Je suis déjà mort en plus. Tu as fait une grave erreur de me mordre, murmure-t-il avec amusement.

Axel grogne mais il en profite pour réduire la distance, s'empare de ses lèvres dans un élan de besoin. Son corps vient se lover contre celui de son frère. Reno sourit contre ses lèvres lui rendant ce baiser avec la modération d'un grand frère, ses bras entourant Axel pour le réconforter plus efficacement.

**(Fin)**


	23. Halloween

**- Halloween - **

Des petites ailes de démons qui bougent à chaque mouvement ainsi qu'une queue fourchue. Allant de paire avec une tenue affriolante : un short de cuir noir horriblement court, un haut en résille peu couvrant et des bottes qui s'arrête aux genoux. Un sourire aux lèvres, le petit succube se dirige vers sa proie, venant prendre place sur ses cuisses de manière provocante, a califourchon sur lui avec des airs d'ange innocent.

-Axeeel, miaule Roxas.

Ces mains chaudes glissent sur son torse couvert d'une chemise blanche, ces doigts venant se saisir de la cordelette qui retient la lourde cape sur ses épaules. Ses doigts agiles jouent avec la ficelle rouge, tirant un peu dessus mais sans pour autant défaire le nœud. Son amant le détaille avec un calme difficilement maîtrisé… Il avait enflammé ses sens rien qu'en le regardant alors dans cette position aussi suggestive… Il avait envie de le toucher, et ses mains glissent alors sur ses hanches avec désir malgré sa conscience qui lui avait murmuré de ne point effleurer ce beau tableau.

-Oui mon chaton ?

-Je t'ai cherché partout… J'étais triste sans toi… Sans Reno… Se plaint-il d'une voix suave et enchanteresse.

-Ah, on me cherche ?

Le petit démon lève la tête vers cette nouvelle voix, son sourire charmeur accompagné de ses grands yeux bleus quémandeur d'attention. Reno se penche pour venir embrasser son front, flattant son dos avec ses mains chaudes.

-Tu es terrible avec nous ce soir.

-Je trouve aussi, affirme Axel. Cela mériterait de se faire pardonner…

-Pardonner ? Reprend Roxas.

Un largue sourire étire les lèvres roses. Il capture une des mains d'Axel pour la porter vers ses lèvres. Son amant tend ses doigts pour venir caresser ce qu'il convoite mais une langue taquine vient lécher ce doigt aventureux avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur le dos de la main.

-Je pense que je peux me faire pardonner, roucoule-t-il.

** (Fin)**


	24. Comptine

**- Comptine -**

Un chant doux et chaud agite les feuilles vertes, fait frissonner les branches chétives des immenses érables. Ce doux vent apportait un peu de fraîcheur, caresse bien agréable après avoir parcourut longuement cette forêt. Le regard du jeune homme accroche un décor singulier.

Perdu au milieu de ces majestueux feuillus, un petit étang, à peine caché par des bosquets. Roxas jette un regard en arrière vers ses deux fainéants d'amants. Sans leur demander leur accord, il se dirige vers cette petite étendue d'eau verte. Il entend râler au loin derrière lui, une voix lui apportant un désaccord sur quelques pas supplémentaires.

Lorsqu'il atteint enfin ce petit lac, Roxas s'assoit dans l'herbe grasse, autant ses chaussures en vu de se reposer un peu. Le vent agite à nouveau les feuilles verdoyantes, caresse l'onde verte avant de venir porter sa fraîcheur sur le visage du jeune étranger. Le temps s'écoule lentement mais étrangement, il n'en sentit pas le poids. Ce qu'il sent le fait plutôt lever les yeux vers le possesseur des deux bras qui avaient capturé ses épaules.

-Tu as fait semblant de ne pas entendre, avoue !

-Oui, fit-il avec un sourire doux.

Juste à ses côtés, Reno s'assit avec la grâce d'un phoque, sa tête venant s'échouer sur les cuisses de leur petit amant.

-Tu voulais nous épuiser avec cette fichue marche ? Demande le Turk.

-Peut-être… Je ne dis pas non à un peu de calme, les taquine-t-il.

-Tu savais que ce lac était hanté…

Axel s'installe un peu mieux sur ses genoux ne lâchant pas Roxas. Il dépose un fugace baiser sur sa mâchoire.

-Ah ?

-Oui. Autrefois, une jeune femme habitait à côté de ce lac, dans une modeste maison. Elle n'était ni laide ni une beauté mais offrait l'hospitalité aux voyageurs. Une nuit, un voyageur frappa à sa porte et elle le logea. L'homme commença à lui faire la cours, la flattant sur sa beauté singulière, lui promettant de la couvrir d'attention et enfin, lui proposant même un mariage. La jeune femme lui céda et dès le lendemain, il disparut. Elle se mit à le déteste mais aussi à l'attendre. Son cœur lui avait été dérobé et sa raison se mit à dérailler. Si bien qu'un jour, elle se jeta dans ce lac pour en finir avec son dilemme.

-Laissez-moi deviner Axel, elle attrape les voyageurs pour les faire sombrer au fond du lac.

-Exact !

Roxas a un sourire amusé, ne croyant guère à la véracité de ce récit… Juste une légende pour effrayer les gens. Ces mains avaient joué dans les cheveux de Reno tout le long du récit, celui-ci profitant de ce privilège. Son regard turquoise croisa celui de leur petit amant.

-Heureusement que j'ai deux amours pour me protéger.

-Si cette bonne femme te touche, je lui ferais avaler l'eau du lac !

Axel rit à la phrase spontanée de son aîné, Roxas le gratifiant d'une caresse sur son cou.

Les fantômes n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir…

**(Fin)**


	25. Shopping

**- Shopping -**

Roxas jette un regard aux deux vêtements que tient Axel tel un porte manteau au beau milieu du magasin. Noir ou bleu-gris… Son regard océan va de l'un à l'autre avec indécision.

-Rox', essaie et tu verras lequel te va le mieux.

-Oui…

Son jeune amant ne semble pas convaincu. Axel lâche un soupire, prend les deux costumes d'une main, saisit le poignet de Roxas de l'autre. Il l'entraîne vers les cabines, pose le tout sur le crochet avant de faire entrer le blond.

-Allez hop ! Essaie.

Le jeune homme lui lance un regard découragé mais il se plie au rituel de l'essayage. Pourquoi était-ce obligatoire ? Il connaît la réponse, parce qu'il allait suivre comme son ombre un avocat réputé, il ne pouvait faire tâche avec une tenu simpliste. Roxas se regarde dans la glace. Il fait alors glisser ses yeux vers son amant qui le matte avec ce petit rictus satisfait…

-Le noir ?

-Oui. Il te va très bien, répondit-il en appuyant sur le « très ».

Roxas a un sourire amusé puis rentre dans la cabine pour se changer. Sauf qu'il n'y entre pas seul. Axel l'a suivit, refermant le rideau derrière eux. Il le plaque avec une douce fermeté contre le plaqué, capturant ses lèvres avec désir, avec que Roxas puisse protester. Un grondement vibre dans la gorge du blond qui pose ses mains sur le torse d'Axel en vu de le repousser. Son amant glisse sournoisement ses mains chaudes sous la chemise.

Axel rompt le baiser, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure par jeu. Son regard émeraude ancré dans le sien, ses mains gagnant du terrain sur sa peau de manière dévorante, sensuelle.

-Axel, murmure Roxas en colère. On est dans un magasin !

Son amant a un grand sourire, déposant des baisers taquin sur son visage, ces mains glissant enfin sur ses fesses pour les caresser avec envie.

-On est seul Rox'… Et tu es tellement sexy dans ce costume…

-Ca va être la faute du costume, c'est ça ? Répondit-il en chuchotant.

-Oui… souffle Axel.

-Il n'est pas payé !

-Il le serra après ça…

Axel se presse contre son petit amour qui le fusille du regard. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir en sentant le désir de son amant contre sa cuisse. Axel a un sourire carnassier, tendre et réduit la distance pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux.

**(Fin)**


	26. Vanille

**- Vanille -**

Tranquillement installé dans son transat, Axel déguste avec plaisir sa glace. Le parasol n'abrite que sa tête du soleil de plomb, les lunettes sur le nez. Et pour environnement une plage assez calme. Son regard émeraude parcourut de temps en temps l'étendu de sable puis d'eau. Il aime avoir les doigts de pieds en éventail… Ne rien faire et en profiter !

Dans son champ de vision apparut un beau rouquin au corps athlétique, couvert d'eau salée. Ses cheveux mouillés collaient à son visage et ses épaules. Il se dirige vers Axel avec un sourire taquin et sans lui demander son avis, il s'assoit à ses côtés.

-T'abuses, t'es trempé ! Râle-t-il en se déplaçant sur le matelas.

-J'viens te rafraîchir mon cher frère.

Des gouttes d'eau iodées tombent sur le corps d'Axel, frissonnant sous le contact frais. Son aîné a un grand sourire, se penchant davantage sur lui pour le mouiller. Ce qui fait grogner son cadet, lui lançant un regard noir.

-J'peux croquer ?

-Non.

Reno hausse un sourcil devant son ton catégorique mais ce qui ne l'empêche pas de saisir le poignet d'Axel. Il rapproche la glace de ses lèvres puis croque dedans. Le premier réflexe de son frère est un frisson désagréable combiner avec une grimace. Axel déteste quand il mord dans une glace, il n'aime pas cette sensation. Il récupère sa glace avec un peu de brusquerie, dégageant son poignet.

Sauf qu'un morceau de chocolat tombe sur son torse, accompagné par un peu de liquide froid qui commence à fondre sur sa peau chaude.

-Vanille… ronronne l'aîné.

-T'es chiant !

Reno sourit, finissant de déguster son morceau de glace avant de lui jeter un regard. Lentement il se penche, reculant sur le transat pour que sa tête vienne au niveau de son torse. Ses lèvres déposent un taquin baiser près de son téton avant que sa langue ne vienne lécher la glace. Axel le regarde faire avec l'incapacité de connecter ses neurones sur autre chose qu'une pensée peu catholique… Son aîné lèche sa peau tel une mère chat avant de recueillir le morceau de chocolat entre ses lèvres, les léchant au passage.

-Tu viens dans l'eau avec nous, susurre-t-il contre sa peau.

**(Fin)**


	27. Premier Noel ensemble

**- Premier Noël ensemble… -**

Son regard se promène avec fierté sur la table qu'il a préparée. Roxas a mit les petites plats dans les grands, l'appartement était décoré avec gout pour une ambiance chaleureuse et festive. Ses deux amants avaient tenus à acheter un pauvre sapin qui avait l'air d'une brindille anorexique ou pendouillait fièrement des guirlandes rouges, dorées, quelques boules dans les mêmes tons et une étoile à son sommet qui tenait par le bon dieu et le saint esprit.

Rien de manquait, enfin si… Juste les deux personnes qu'il aime.

Le jeune homme s'installe dans le canapé, fatigué d'avoir fait la cuisine toute la journée. Il n'a plus qu'à les attendre patiemment… Cela avait un gout de déjà vu. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres alors que son regard azure bloque sur une guirlande dorée.

Leur premier noël ensemble avait été un pur fiasco.

Roxas s'en souviendra longtemps. Il avait tout préparé comme ce soir-là sauf que… Ils n'étaient pas venus. Axel l'avait appelé, bloqué dans un train au beau milieu des rails. La neige et le gel avait fait dérailler un train, stoppant toute la circulation dans la région où il s'était rendu. Le rouquin avait beau lui dire qu'il ferait tout pour débarqué…. Il n'en restait pas moins coincé dans un train.

A peine avait-il raccroché que le téléphone retentit de nouveau et se fut au tour de Reno… coincé par son travail pour gérer la crise. Son collègue était à l'hôpital à cause d'un accident de voiture et il se devait de le remplacer. Il s'était excusé en lui faisant la promesse d'arriver dès que possible.

Le blond avait alors regardé l'heure avec amertume… laissant tout en plan pour se blottir dans une chaude couverture et les attendre…

En vain…

Roxas sursauta à la sonnette et se leva prestement avec un sourire. Il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir ses deux amants qui entèrent pour le prendre dans leur bras.

-Vous êtes gelés !

-Regarde plutôt ce qu'on a ramené, susurra Reno.

Leur petit amant leva la tête, suivant le bras tendu de son amour pour y voir pendre une touffe de gui.

-Comme si vous aviez besoin de ça… Pour la peine…

Un sourire malicieux et il se tourna légèrement pour saisir Axel par le col de sa veste et l'embrasser. D'un cou de pieds agacé, l'aîné ferma la porte, sous le regard amusé de son cadet qui fit durer ce baiser.

Reno grogna et les sépara en prenant de force Roxas contre lui, boudeur. Roxas rit doucement et leva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui avant de le gratifier d'un baiser tendre. Il lui chipa le petit bouquet de gui et se mit à le faire tourner entre ses doigts. Le Turk ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir longtemps, sauf qu'il nota ce… cet étrange sourire.

-Tu as l'air bien content, à quoi tu penses ?

-Oui c'est rare que tu nous accueilles avec un tel sourire, fit remarquer Axel en se collant à lui.

Prit en sandwich le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Mais contrairement à l'attente des deux rouquines, il ne prit pas la mouche. Son petit sourire restait là, aux coins de ses fines lèvres de corail. Enigmatique spectacle qui ravissait les deux hommes.

-Rien, souffla-t-il.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard perplexe face à cette énigme qui ne serait pas résolut. Un sourire qui gagna s'élargit sur les lèvres de Roxas face à leur incompréhension. Il les avait tous les deux pour lui, et il ne comptait pas gâcher cette soirée en souvenir futile.

**(Fin)**


End file.
